Troy Bolton
Troy Bolton is the main protagonist of the High School Musical trilogy and the boyfriend to Gabriella Montez. Troy is the King of East High. He is the playmaker of the Wildcats, and is idolized by everyone around him. Troy is also one of the sweetest and most easygoing guys on campus. He is the only child to Jack and Lucille Bolton. He is portrayed by Zac Efron, who also voiced Ted Wiggins from The Lorax. Biography High School Musical Troy is the star player on the basketball team at East High. When he auditions for the Twinkle Towne musical with Gabriella Montez and lands a callback, his life and school is turned upside down. However, tragedy strikes when his own team tricks him into saying that Gabriella and the callbacks don't matter to him at all with Gabriella watching the whole thing. He has no idea, however, that she saw the whole thing, so he's confused as to why Gabriella said she didn't want to do the callbacks either and stopped talking to him. After that, he became completely unfocused on winning the championship game, as well as seriously heartbroken. Realizing the mistake they made and how they hurt their friend and captain, Troy's best friend and fellow teammate, Chad Danforth, fellow Wildcats, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross tell the truth. Later on that night, he goes to Gabriella's house, calls her on her cell phone and explains that he only said the things she heard to shut his friends up about singing with her. To prove it, he goes up to her balcony and sings the chorus of the song they sang at the New Year's Eve Party to try to convince her to do the callbacks with him "(Start of Something New (Reprise))". After being reminded that it's a pair's audition, she agrees and takes him back. So, eventually, all in all, Troy manages to gain the trust and support of his friends, especially Chad. In the end, he and Gabriella both snag the roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 By the second movie, Troy and Gabriella are a couple. When summer time comes Troy lands jobs for the Wildcats. At first its a struggle for them all, but Troy with his bright idea encourages the Wildcats that no matter what happens, they're spending the summer together, at this point they're in the kitchen and thats when they sing "Work This Out". When they arrive at Lava Springs Sharpay is there; he has no idea that Sharpay's dad is who he's working for. Sharpay uses this to her advantage, giving troy easier jobs so he can spend more time with her. He gets close to sharpay and her family, then Gabriella talks to him and realizes that he is changing and has been neglecting their replationship. He eventually loses the trust of all the Wildcats including Gabriella. Gabriella upset, angry, sad and disappointed finally breaks up with him, gives him back the necklace he gave her and leaves Lava Springs despite him begging her to stay leaving them both brokenhearted, with Troy being both brokenhearted and speechless. ("Gotta Go My Own Way") The rest of the Wildcats continue to stay mad at him. But when Kelsi showed Troy the note of the other Wildcats being prohibited to be on the show, he finally realizes his mistake. He goes to the golf park and makes a promise to make things right. ("Bet On It") He then confronts Sharpay, and tells her he isn't going to sing in the show with her. When the word had been spread, the Wildcats finally forgive him, after he apologizes. He refuses to sing with Sharpay in the talent show, though he does eventually agree to sing with her. He is later seen on stage singing "Everyday", where to his surprise Gabriella finally appears singing with him. He later? rekindels? his relationship with Gabriella, and they kiss tenderly. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The Wildcats are facing graduation, and Troy and Gabriella must deal with the problem of being separated as they go off to different colleges. In the mean time, he must also focus on the final basketball game for the Wildcats. But to be able to do that, he needs others to help him focus. Throughout his last weeks at East High, he's been unable to decide which college attend. Will it be "University of Albuquerque" or "Julliard School"? He loves basketball and he loves the theater, but is too confused to choose either one. In the end, he decides to attend "Berkeley University" where he can take both and at the same time be closer to Gabriella. Personality The King of East High, the star of the basketball team, a talented singer and actor, the guy everyone looks up to — with the perfect girlfriend, the perfect best friend, and nearly every teacher's favorite student (with the exception, somewhat, of Miss Darbus). Troy always tries to do the right thing, he'd never hurt another soul intentionally. This is one of the many reasons why the student body of East High worships him. The Wildcat leader practically never turns anyone away; Troy is, despite his popularity and fortunate life, a very compassionate person. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. He’s not one to talk behind someone's back or insult someone. He is completely honest and trustworthy, and he never breaks his promises. Troy is the definition of a "go-getter". This is what makes him diverse from any other boy. Once he says something, he means it, and that's what goes. He never backs down on his word. As the ultimate "Mister Nice Guy" of East High, Troy is a kid in love with life; the classic high school king, on top of the world. He always thinks there's some good in people, no matter how bad they are. Sure, he gets swayed a little bit throughout the course of the series, but he proves that he’s a loyal Wildcat through-and-through in the end. He will happily give anyone a chance, unless they seem false to him, or, are intentionally nasty to him. Troy is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He has a passion for the arts, reading, and studying drama whilst playing basketball. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as his life after East High. He forgives people with ease, even when they do not deserve it. Sweet and even a bit naïve, Troy tries to see good in everyone, and wants to bring that good out of others, especially if it turns out to be musical talent. Troy is also perfectly willing to overlook obvious personality flaws. He is full to the brim with optimism, kindness, mischief, and fun. His peace-making and affable nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow jocks to social outcasts all over East High. Troy also respects nature and is a good-hearted person, and he will do anything for anyone, even a stranger who has difficulties. Navigation Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Feminists Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Unwanted Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Bond Protector Category:Philanthropists Category:Pacifists Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Insecure Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Outright